An image scanner has become a basic peripheral apparatus for a computer. On the other hand, a local area network (LAN) has been widely used. Therefore, full utilization of resources is an important issue for the network technology. However, heretofore, an image scanner can only serve a single computer so that the image scanner can hardly be integrated with a network to serve all client computers in the network. That is, the utilization of the resources cannot be enhanced, resulting in limitation of distribution and processing of image information.
Generally, an image scanner can be used on a network only in an indirect manner. First, a user has to leave his own computer and to locate a computer which is idle and is connected to an image scanner. After an image is scanned, the scanned image file should be taken back to the user's computer by a recording medium or transmitted to the user's computer by uploading the file to a network. During the use of the image scanner, the computer connected to the image scanner is appropriated so that it is inconvenient for a user of this computer.
Therefore, it is desirable to devise a scheme to overcome the prior art drawback mentioned above.